


We'll Be Sick Together

by Slytherin_Of_The_Sith



Series: Standing On The Sun [3]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff, Loving Marriage, Random & Short, Random Pairing, Rare Pairing, Romantic Fluff, Same-Sex Marriage, Sick Character, Sickfic, pandemic dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25590646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_Of_The_Sith/pseuds/Slytherin_Of_The_Sith
Summary: Bianca is sick and Sasha takes care of her.
Relationships: Sasha Banks/Bianca Belair
Series: Standing On The Sun [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781470
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	We'll Be Sick Together

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything WWE related. 
> 
> Also, thank you XxILoveMusicX for the sickfic prompt...I know it was a sick Sasha one, but I switched it up.

* * *

“Babe!” Sasha called the moment she entered the apartment that she shared with her wife while they were in Orlando, Florida for the time being for work during the pandemic. She tossed aside her mask for washing later and went further into their apartment. It was nearly seven in the morning, and Sasha knew how much of an early riser her wife was so the absent smell of coffee and eggs from the kitchen was immediately missed. “Babe?”

Sasha kicked off her running shoes by the front door and carefully placed them on the shoe rack that Bianca insisted that they have. Though Sasha was always careful that they didn’t decorate the apartment too much because it was temporary and they had a whole house elsewhere. 

Sasha walked into the kitchen, parched after her morning run—she normally ran during the evening time when she wasn’t working. But Florida weather proved that the ass crack of dawn was the better option, and dragging herself out of her comfortable bed and out of the arms of her very warm wife was difficult. The kitchen was empty and there was no evidence that Bianca had gotten up at all since she left. 

Sasha grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and left the kitchen to go to their bedroom, a little surprised to find the giant lump still in the middle of the bed right where she left her. 

Deciding to just let her lover sleep in, Sasha gathered some clothes that she wanted to wear for the day and went into the bathroom to take a shower and whatever else she deemed necessary to hog the bathroom, including all of the hot water. 

_ 45 minutes later… _

Sasha stepped out of the bathroom feeling like a new woman but that good feeling turned into a slight frown when she saw that Bianca barely moved out of her spot in the bed. Sasha would’ve panicked had she not been able to hear the gentle snores coming from her wife. The same woman who swore that she never snored a day in her life. 

Sasha walked around their queen sized bed and sat on the edge, gently pulling back the comforter and sheet so she could get a better look at Bianca. Almost immediately Sasha was on high alert—Bianca was still asleep but she looked far from peaceful. She was frowning in her sleep, no doubt grinding her teeth (a nasty habit they were still trying to break) and she was sweating, damn near soaking the sheets through to the mattress. 

“Oh baby,” Sasha sighed, placing a gentle hand on Bianca’s cheek and Sasha winced at how hot Bianca was running. “Shit.”

Sasha got up and left the room, quickly going back into the kitchen to find the thermometer that she had purchased on a whim one day. She found it still in its package and she nearly cut her damn finger off trying to open the package with a knife. There were a million things going through Sasha’s mind right now, though the biggest one was that her wife more than likely has the virus and by association she did as well. 

Sasha would have to call work later but right now her top priority was suffering in their bedroom. Sasha placed the thermometer on the counter and began shuffling around the kitchen with a one track mind. She didn’t think Bianca would be up for much eating but she made toast and oatmeal, and whatever Bianca didn’t finish she would.

* * *

Bianca was hot and she kicked the sheets and covers off of her overheated body. She was only wearing her boy shorts and a tank top but her tank top was soaked through. Bianca knew she was probably gross and that should get up to shower before her wife came home. But her muscles were too achy and she was feeling more than a little dizzy to actually move properly. 

Bianca was drifting in and out of a fitful sleep, unable to really tell reality from her dream world, but Bianca’s eyes flew open when she felt a cool hand on her neck and saw her wife sitting next to her, looking down at her with concern. 

Bianca groaned, just opening her eyes she felt exhausted, “Sasha, you’re gonna get sick, go away,”

Sasha shook her head, frowning softly as she took the thermometer away, “Don’t worry about me baby, you’re burning up.” 

Bianca was too tired to respond and to kick to the blankets back off when she felt Sasha fixing them back over her legs. “Sash, I’m  _ hot _ .”

“I know,” Sasha whispered, combing her fingers through Bianca’s dark hair—watching as she slowly reopened her eyes, “You think you can eat a little toast?”

Bianca swallowed roughly and nodded, “Work?”

“Don’t worry about anything,” Sasha responded as she leaned over to get the toast and oatmeal she made, “I’ll take care of it, baby. Just try and eat with me, okay?”

“Rather eat you.”

“You did, two nights ago,” Sasha replied smoothly as she stirred the oatmeal, helping it cool down, “And you did a wonderful job.”

The way Sasha answered so casually with a hint of sarcasm in only a way that she could brought a tiny smile to Bianca’s face. From the corner of her eye, Sasha saw it and mentally patted herself on the back. “Do you think you can sit up, B?”

Bianca opened her eyes again to see that Sasha was looking at her with a small smile and nodded. Though it was harder than she thought it would be in her current state, thankfully Sasha was there to help her. And soon enough Bianca was resting against the pillows and being spoon fed the best oatmeal she’s ever tasted—she could’ve just been starving to death as well. 

Sasha sat the near empty bowl aside and gave her a wife a quick once over when she saw Bianca rubbing her stomach beneath her tank, “Do you feel like throwing up, B?”

Bianca shook her head and slowly laid back down on her side with her back to her wife, it was the most comfortable position she could be in. Sasha kissed the back on Bianca’s shoulder and left the room to clean up the mess.

Bianca was drifting right back into a fitful sleep before she was startled awake yet again when she felt weight settling in the bed behind her and a familiar arm wrapped around her. There was a time where Bianca would’ve made a joke about Sasha trying to be the bigger spoon but now she was just trying to pull away.

“Sasha no,” Bianca groaned tiredly, “Don’t wanna get you sick! And you have to work tomorrow!”

Sasha rolled her eyes lovingly not bothering to point out that she more than likely already has whatever her wife did. And that while more concerned than she was upset, Stephanie scheduled them both a doctors appointment and put them on leave immediately. 

Though instead, Sasha just tightened her hold on her wife and snuggled closer, and shushed her, “Don’t worry about me, honey, I’m fine. Try to go to sleep, okay? Relax, let me hold you.”

Sasha moved to make sure that the cover was nowhere near her wife since it seemed to do nothing but agitate her, and just used the sheets and her own body to keep Bianca comfortable. It seemed to work because her wife stopped protesting and soon settled into a deep sleep. 

Sasha continued to rub Bianca’s arm as she laid behind her, slightly propped up—contemplating how she was going to get her sick and stubborn wife to the doctors for testing. But for now, Sasha was just content on taking care of her and making her feel better.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are my own:)


End file.
